A Secret Unspoken
by Akai-Suki
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been keeping a secret from each other, and its finally revealed. They have been best friends for a long time. See what happens as they both reveal their biggest secret that they've kept. Kagome has another, even bigger, secret?
1. Chapter 1

Life, is that so hard a word to understand? Is so hard to comprehend that we humans are in this thing called life and that there's no way to get out? It makes me sad to watch so many people cry over life because it screwed them over once again. It makes me so mad that they cry over it, because don't they see it could get so much worse within seconds. Don't they see that they could be killing some one with the way that their acting.

Ugh. Stupid people, and their stupid reactions to everything. I thought as I crossed my arms and walked away from the scene before me. They were so stupid for what they were doing. Neither of them would ever understand the consequences of their actions, and for that I am very sorry for them.

Inuyasha why are you being so stupid with these mistakes? Why are you going for her when you could have your best friend? The one who's always been there for you? You idiotic dope. You bastard. And theres one secret you'll never know about me, one I would love to tell you but I can't. I'm sorry.

"Hey Kagome, Where are you going?" I heard Inuyasha say from behind me.

"I'm going home, because you keep sucking face with that whore of yours." I replied casually. I heard his growl from behind me, and repressed the instinct to growl back at him.

"You' re always putting her down, and calling her names! What's your problem with her, Huh! She's never done anything to you! Your supposed to be my best friend and support me, not put me down!" He yelled at me. Tears burned my eyes, and I couldn't stop them from falling. Why is he so dense? I love him and he can't even see it.

I was losing control and if I don't get away from him he'll find out the truth. He can't, never will he find out. I turned towards him, he was sweeping his black bangs from his violet eyes. Inuyasha was so handsome in every way. "Your such an idiot!" I yelled back at him.

His eyes then turned to an amber color, which shocked me. Then his whole body seemed to shimmer until his whole image changed to that of a half-demon, dog ears, a half-breed. Shock gripped me in its vice, and I lost total and utter control. My image also shimmered and my appearance changed to a half-demons, dog ears, another half-breed.

Shock gripped us both. We couldn't speak from this truth that had just been revealed. He was like me, was the only thing that processed through my numb mind. We just stared into each other's eyes, trying to find the reason why we had kept the secret from one another. Now I knew we this would either bring us closer than ever, or break us apart more than anything ever had.

**AN: Review And Please Tell Me What You Think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't own any of the songs.**

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with obvious shock, and then a dominant emotion took over his face. Anger. He growled low is his throat, and stared at her with an intensity that was unrivaled with just about any male around at that moment. He couldn't fathom the reason that she hadn't told him her secret.

Kagome watched the array of emotions cross his face, and her own anger took place of her original shock. How dare he? He was getting angry at her for not telling him when he was guilty of the same crime. "Oh no, don't you go getting angry at me, look you did the same thing to me!" She explained angrily in his face.

Inuyasha's anger spiked even more with the event of her getting in his face. However he really couldn't say anything to her, because he knew she was right. He turned around and didn't say a word, stalked back off toward Kikyou. His image changed back to that of a human.

Kagome just stayed there. He shoulders slumping from the exhaustion that took over her whole body, mind, and heart. She cursed being in love.

Kagome was at her house now, her image back to that of her human form. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, she couldn't believe he still went back to Kikyou after she had told him her secret. It was unheard of. Who did that to their best friend?

Kagome sighed as she got up off the bed and went to her closet so that she could pick up her guitar, this was a secret she kept from everyone, except her family. She started to sing a song she herself had written.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes _

It was so hard going through everyday knowing he was with someone else.

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs _

And she knew that she would always love, no matter what.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the Seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him…  
I'd lie _

She knew everything about Inuyasha, from knowing his Family, to being good friends with all of his friends.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long? _

When he see's me, shouldn't it feel right? Like when I'm with him, it feels like nothing can go wrong. But I guess this afternoon proved me wrong.

_He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let no__body see me wishing he was mine_

He never saw the real me. But at times he saw right through me. And it's not fair that he can't see just how much I want him to be mine. It is so annoying.

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the Seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him__…  
I'd lie _

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

If only he knew the biggest secret of all.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

He has secrets to that I may never know I guess. So I guess I'll sit here and keep everything to myself, and hope for something better.

_Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and he kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him…  
If you ask me if I love him…  
I'd lie_

I layed down my guitar after I finished singing and curled up in a ball, crying myself to sleep for what seems like the millionth time.


End file.
